


Powerful with a Little Bit of Tender

by howtosingit



Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [24]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fucking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: “You know I love you, so please don’t stop it / you got me right here in your jean pocket / mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better / there’s nothin’ better”*For Carlos Reyes, there’s nothing better than the way TK Strand makes him feel.30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos - Day 24: “Make Me Feel” by Janelle Monáe
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770025
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163





	Powerful with a Little Bit of Tender

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d bring the number of smutty 30 Days of Tarlos fics to a nice, solid 5 and explore some new dynamics while I was at it.. That’s all.

—————

Being with TK Strand makes Carlos Reyes feel drunk on life. 

In the past, he hasn’t always used alcohol as a way to feel more comfortable in the bedroom, but he’s always appreciated how a drink can take the edge off, calm his nerves. See, for Carlos, sex can be something that’s a lot of fun, but it’s also one of the most vulnerable ways to expose yourself to another person. He’s never been able to have a sexual encounter that is completely physical; he wears his heart on his sleeve, which makes the act of baring himself for another person all the more revealing. 

The first time that he had sex with another man, further than just handjobs and head, he downed two shots of tequila beforehand just to stop shaking. Nothing about that experience was casual for him; it ended up being such a solidification of everything that he thought that he knew about himself, that even though the relationship didn’t work out, he will never regret it. Since then, he’s never had sex without at least a little bit of alcohol running through his veins; it’s not a dependence, but more of a security blanket to help him get out of his head.

The first time he and TK hookup is the first time that he doesn’t drink something to take the edge off, and it’s kind of a big deal for him. It’s the middle of the afternoon, so that helps to explain it, but it’s also because being with TK instantly makes him feel calm and relaxed. Sure, he’s full of adrenaline and horny-as-hell for the man, but beneath all of that, he feels more like himself than ever before. Remembering that first time with TK still takes his breath away, the side effect of feeling seen for who he really is for the first time in his life.

They’ve officially been together for almost a year, and Carlos hardly drinks at all anymore, even socially. Sure, he’ll have a drink every once in a while when he’s out with Michelle, but more often than not, he’s happy to stick to water or club soda. It’s partially because TK doesn’t drink and Carlos wants to support him, even in a small way, but it’s more because being with his boyfriend already makes his pulse race and his heart feel like it’s flying, and he has no interest in inhibiting those feelings even a little bit.

It’s a Saturday night, they’re out at a bar with a few friends, and he and TK are completely sober as they dance together in the center of the crowd. His boyfriend’s hands are on his waist, pulling their hips close as they grind to some sexy country song. Carlos can’t keep his hands off of TK either, his arms draped over his shoulders as they press their foreheads together, breathing heavily in the heated room. He feels a fire roar through him as TK slides his hands around to his ass, slipping his fingers into the back pocket of his jeans to give a gentle squeeze.

“Fuck, TK,” Carlos can’t help but moan, watching through heavily-lidded eyes as TK’s face lights up with a dirty smirk. “Don’t start something we can’t finish.”

“Oh, I’m fully intending for us to finish, babe,” TK replies, bringing their lips together, and Carlos can’t help but to open up for him. He feels TK’s tongue push forward to press against his own, and he’s consumed, gripping the back of his boyfriend’s head to hold him there as they devour each other. When they pull apart, Carlos feels himself flush at such a public display, but he can’t even feel guilty, especially not when TK lets out a gasp, squeezing his ass again. “I think we should get out of here,” he says, and Carlos nods, his heart racing at the idea of what’s coming next. 

They turn back towards the table where they left their friends, staying close as they move through the crowd, TK’s hand still inside his pocket as his own arm rests over his shoulder. They’ve just made it back to Paul and Michelle, who are staring at them with slightly judgmental looks, and before they can speak, Michelle addresses the elephant in the room.

“You two were getting pretty handsy out there,” she says with a smirk, and Carlos feels his already warm face grow hotter as he avoids her gaze. He feels TK squeeze his ass again, and turning to look over at his boyfriend, he sees him already looking back, his eyes wide as he smiles softly at Carlos.

“Well, what can I say?” TK shrugs, holding his gaze. “I have a very hot, attentive boyfriend.” Carlos hears both Paul and Michelle let out a huff of laughter, but he doesn't care; he can’t stop staring at TK, who rises up to kiss him softly before turning back to the table. “We’re actually going to head out,” he says, a somewhat guilty look taking over his face.

“Are you serious?” Paul asks, and Carlos turns to see him rolling his eyes. 

“We’ll make it up to you, promise,” he says, his eyes pleading for forgiveness as he looks between his friends. He watches as Michelle’s eyes soften, her head tilting to the side just a bit as she stares at the two of them.

“Go,” she finally says, a soft smile on her face. “Have fun.”

Carlos can’t help but to smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek. “You’re the best, chica,” he says sincerely, reaching out for TK’s hand to link their fingers as they begin to move towards the exit. 

“You’re buying us a lot of drinks next time!” Michelle yells at their retreating backs, and TK and Carlos laugh as they wave goodbye, their smiles growing as they stare at one another, each of them thinking about the night ahead.

———

By the time they get home, Carlos feels like he’s going to vibrate right out of his skin. The entire drive, TK keeps his hand on his leg, dragging his fingers along his thigh while moving closer and closer to Carlo’s groin as they near their house, finally pressing the palm of his hand down on his bulge to rub against his growing hard-on when they turn into the driveway. Carlos lets out a moan, throwing the car into park and immediately pulling TK to him, fusing their lips together in a hard kiss. “We need to get inside,” he says when they break apart with a gasp. “Now.”

They’re barely through the door, TK flipping the lock, when Carlos presses him against it, his lips on TK’s neck as he sucks harshly, dragging a deep groan from his boyfriend. Their hands are everywhere, reaching to touch as many places as they can while their bodies try to meld together. In his excitement, Carlos pulls at TK’s shirt, ripping it open. He hears buttons clatter against the floor, but he can’t even worry about it; he’ll sew them back on tomorrow. 

“I want you so bad, cariño,” he breathes out, running his hands underneath TK’s shirt to caress his sides. “Your body makes me so crazy.”

“You’re one to talk,” TK huffs, dragging his lips against Carlos’s cheek. In what might be an act of revenge, Carlos feels him pull on his own shirt, tearing it apart to reveal his chest, more buttons crashing to the floor. “My god, your body can’t even be real.”

Carlos feels himself flush at the compliment, but instead of answering, he begins to lower himself to his knees, pressing kisses to TK’s bare chest as he goes. When he’s even with TK’s waist, he presses his face close, inhaling deeply. Even through his underwear and jeans, Carlos swears that he can smell him, a scent that is all TK, and it just makes him hungry. 

With quick fingers, he unbuttons his boyfriend’s pants, pushing them down his legs, followed quickly by his underwear. TK’s cock bounces in front of him, semi-hard, and without a moment of hesitation, he dives forward to take him into his mouth. 

TK lets out a moan, quickly followed by a thud from about him. Moving his eyes up, Carlos can see that his lover has thrown his head back against the door, exposing his neck as his chest rises and falls. Carlos pushes forward, bringing TK deeper in as he wraps his lips tightly around him. With a moan of his own, he exhales loudly through his nose as he begins to work TK’s cock with his mouth. He feels his boyfriend’s hands in his hair, pulling at his curls as he curses above him.

“Oh fuck, that feels so good, babe,” TK whines, his hips moving slightly to encourage him. Carlos takes hold of his waist, guiding him as TK fucks into his mouth. 

Carlos feels himself grow harder in his jeans, quickly reaching down to unbutton them, relieving some of the pressure. He doesn’t touch himself, not yet, wanting to focus on taking care of his boyfriend. Relaxing his jaw, he pushes forward until the tip of TK’s dick hits the back of his throat, holding him there for a moment as he swallows around him, his heart soaring at TK’s verbal reaction to the sensation. Then, he drags his lips slowly along his shaft until he releases him with a small pop, licking his lips. 

“Shit, you taste so good, baby,” Carlos moans, pressing a kiss to TK’s tip, his tongue darting out to collect the precum gathering there. TK’s hands move to his shoulders, pulling Carlos back to his feet, and with a hungry sound, TK crashes their lips together, his tongue moving forward to taste himself.

“I want you to fuck me,” Carlos says when they part, each breathing hard as their mouths remain close. 

He watches as TK’s eyes widen before growing heavy, his green eyes darkening with want. “Yes, _fuck yes_.”

Carlos’s dick fully hardens at the mere thought of TK inside of him, and without another word, they collapse against one another again, Carlos lifting TK’s legs to wrap them around his waist, his pants forgotten on the floor as his cock presses against Carlos’s stomach. TK wraps his arms around his shoulders, pressing as close as he can, as Carlos quickly and carefully carries him to the bedroom. 

He deposits TK onto the bed, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth with a "be right back," then moves towards their bathroom. When he returns, he drops a warm wet washcloth on the end of the bed, stripping off his jeans and underwear as TK dives towards the nightstand to grab their other supplies, his skin still obviously flushed in the low lighting. When fully undressed, Carlos crawls up next to him to lay at his side, TK immediately rolling over to straddle him as he finally gets rid of his ripped shirt. 

Their cocks slot against each other when TK leans down to kiss him, and they lose themselves for a moment in the feel of their naked bodies pressed together. Carlos loves the feeling of TK on top of him, the weight of his body helping to ground him so that he doesn't float away from everything that he’s feeling. Knowing that he’s the only one that gets to see him this way, it makes him feel powerful.

TK breaks their kiss, moving to press his lips along Carlos’s jaw and neck as he begins to move down his body. His boyfriend hits all of his sensitive spots, taking a moment to suck on each of his nipples before licking down to his belly button. Carlos can’t help the moans that come out when he feels TK cherishing him, his lust-filled brain supplying a streaming commentary to his mouth. 

“That feels so good, Ty,” he sighs as TK takes his cock in his hand, gripping him tight as he pumps it a few times. He watches as his boyfriend spits on the tip, using his fingers to coat his dick, the glide of his fist easing now that it’s wet. Then, with a quick kiss to the head, TK moves further down, guiding Carlos’s thighs further apart as he lays between them. 

“Raise your legs for me, Carlos,” he says with a look up at him, and Carlos immediately obeys, gripping the back of his knees to pull them wide, his ass raising slightly in the air. “Fuck, you are so beautiful, babe,” TK whispers, and Carlos feels the warm press of the washcloth to his opening as TK gently cleans him. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply as the soft fabric rubs against him; he's already so on edge that his cock twitches at the sensation, overwhelmed by TK's care and attention. When he's finished, TK drops the cloth on the floor before leaning forward to press a kiss against the soft skin behind Carlos’s balls. Then, without warning, Carlos feels his tongue press against his opening. 

The touch sends a shockwave through his body, and he hears himself let out a small sob. They don’t do it like this very often, but when they do, Carlos can’t help but feel completely undone. He’s at TK’s mercy, and that vulnerability and trust nearly brings him to tears, knowing that his boyfriend will do everything he can to take care of him.

Almost as if to prove the point, TK moves towards the head of the bed to grab a pillow, pausing to press a quick kiss to his lips, before he’s moving to lay back down. He pushes the pillow beneath Carlos’s hips, and he feels his muscles relax against the added support. TK plants a quick kiss against his thigh, squeezing his leg softly, before he presses back in, his tongue darting out to lick at Carlos’s hole again. 

Minutes pass, and Carlos can hear his pulse pounding in his skull as TK takes him apart with his tongue, circling his rim before pressing gently inside. Carlos gasps at the pressure, the tenderness of his hole lighting up all of his nerve-endings; it’s almost like he can feel TK everywhere, all over his body, and it sends a shiver down his spine.

TK works him open carefully, and Carlos can feel himself relaxing as his body adjusts to the new pressure. When he’s calmed down enough, he looks towards his boyfriend, watching as TK grips his own cock in his fist to keep it erect. With a moan, Carlos reaches down to tap TK on the shoulder.

“I’m ready, babe,” he says, his voice thin. “I need you inside me.”

TK presses a final kiss against him before rising up and reaching to the side for the condom. He leans down to press another kiss to Carlos’s lips, his eyes shining with so much love and devotion that Carlos swears he’ll never fully recover from it. He watches as TK pumps his cock a few times before rolling the condom on, reaching for the lube next. He covers himself quickly before reaching down to rub lube on Carlos’s opening, his fingers just barely pressing inside. 

Carlos lets out a low whine, his hands reaching out for TK. With a nod, his boyfriend leans over him, one hand resting next to Carlos’s head as his other grips the base of his cock. He presses their foreheads together, their breath mixing in the air between them.

“I’ll go slow,” TK says, and Carlos nods against him, his hands coming up to wrap around TK’s back. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Carlos replies, meeting his eyes. They’re so bright, so full of care. He takes a deep breath and feels TK press the tip of his cock against his rim, the touch sending another shockwave through him. 

It takes a few minutes for TK to bury himself completely inside. Carlos breathes deeply through it, working to calm himself down and relax so that TK can slide into him easier. The entire time, TK soothes him, saying “I’ve got you” and “You feel so good around me” while running his fingers through his curls. Carlos feels a tear fall down his face, not from pain, but from how much it means to be so well cared for.

Finally, TK bottoms out, his dick completely buried in him. They pause for a moment, neither moving as Carlos adjusts to the stretch. TK is there with him the entire time, caressing his face as he presses gentle kisses to Carlos’s lips. Carlos can feel him trembling above him, holding himself as still as possible, struggling against the urge to move. When Carlos feels the discomfort transform into a pleasure, he leans up to press a hard kiss to TK mouth, breathing harshly through his nose. “You can move now, mi amor,” he grunts out, his hips beginning to shallowly move, looking for some friction.

TK takes his cue, and Carlos feels him begin to roll his hips, his cock moving in and out of him slowly. It’s a little tight, but mostly it feels so _fucking_ good, and Carlos can’t help the whine that comes out of his mouth at how full he feels. 

“Oh my god, Ty, it feels so good,” he moans, watching as TK pulls away to lean over him, looking down to where they’re connected. Carlos follows his gaze, and the sight of TK’s cock entering him nearly makes him catch his breath, it’s so hot. “You look so fucking hot, babe,” he tells him, looking back up to find TK’s mouth wide open in a silent moan.

His boyfriend picks up the pace, a loud, rhythmic sound filling the room as his hips slap against Carlos’s ass over and over again. The noise goes straight to Carlos’s dick, and he looks down to find himself fully erect, the red tip of his cock leaking onto his stomach. It pulls another moan from his as he reaches out to grab TK’s waist, guiding him to speed up his movements.

All he can hear are the sounds of their moans and heaving breathing, and the occasional “fuck yes!” as TK continues to drive into him. It’s so hot, and underneath him, Carlos can’t help but to feel completely surrounded, sweat pouring off their bodies. Their eyes lock again, a bright smile on both of their faces as they enjoy the act of connecting the way only the two of them can.

After a time, TK gently slides out of him, pulling at Carlos’s shoulder as he rolls them over to lay flat on his back. Carlos understands without him having to say anything, and he quickly moves to straddle TK’s hips, reaching back to grab his boyfriend’s dick and lining them up before he sinks back down, letting TK re-enter him. There’s no need to adjust this time, fully used to the stretch by now, so as soon as he’s seated on TK’s hips, he begins to move. Pleasure rolls through him as he looks down at TK’s bright smile and feels him inside of him all at once. He throws his head back, a soft laugh escaping him, and he hears TK gasp below him.

“Jesus _fuck_ , babe, you look so fucking beautiful like this,” TK says, and Carlos feels his hands come up to rest against his chest, squeezing his pecs before gently twisting his nipples between his fingers. There’s a shift, and then TK is bending his knees for leverage, pushing Carlos forward so that they’re both grinding to get each other off, their movements working in tandem to drive them towards their finish. 

The adjustment changes their angle, and Carlos feels all of his nerve-endings crackle when TK finally hits the spot he’s been looking for. It heightens every sensation that he’s already feeling, and Carlos leans forward to brace himself on TK’s chest, his own dick bouncing between them.

“I’m close,” TK grinds out, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Carlos’s cock.

“Me too,” he exhales, his breath coming in short gasps as TK rubs his precum all along the length of his dick to help get him off. 

“You first,” TK moans, and he doubles his efforts, driving his dick in faster as he moves his fist at the same speed, working Carlos apart from both sides. He can feel his release building deep inside of him, his balls tightening at the mounting pressure, and with a yell, he comes all over TK’s stomach and chest, the power of his orgasm ripping through him so hard he feels like he stops breathing for a moment.

TK pushes into him a few more times, crying out as Carlos squeezes tightly around him, and then his hips stutter as he spills into the condom, a loud “fuck” filling the room to signal his own release. 

Carlos collapses against him, paying no mind to the mess between them as his muscles give out. He hears TK laugh thinly, his boyfriend’s arms wrapping around him to pull him as close as possible. Carlos laughs too, so fucking beyond happy and satisfied, and he turns his face towards TK, pressing a soft kiss under his ear as he catches his breath. 

“We are so fucking incredible at fucking,” Carlos huffs, nuzzling TK’s cheek. 

“We could write books on how to fuck, that’s how good we are,” TK jokes, and Carlos can see how wide he’s smiling. It fills his entire heart, how much he loves and cherishes this man. 

“I love you,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the corner of TK’s smile, his heart speeding up as his boyfriend turns to look at him, his green eyes soft and adoring in the low light of the room. 

“I love you, too,” TK replies, bringing a hand up to glide his fingers through Carlos’s sweaty curls. “We should probably shower and change the sheets before we fall asleep,” he continues after a moment, grimacing slightly.

“Sure, but I think you’re going to have to hold me up,” Carlos teases. “Someone just fucked me so good I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a few hours.”

TK smiles, his eyes crinkling from the size of it. “I’ll hold you if you hold me,” he says simply, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Done,” Carlos agrees, bringing a hand up to trace the lines of TK’s face. “I’ll hold onto you forever if you’ll let me.”

He hears TK let out a short gasp, his eyes filling with tears as he nods, answering with only a single, simple word.

“Done.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
